rudolphtherednosedreindeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie)
Rudolph is the son of Blitzen and Mitzi, the nephew of Dasher, Comet and Cupid, the cousin and rival of Arrow, the boyfriend of Zoey, the lead reindeer on Santa's sleigh team and the main protagonist of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. Rudolph is first seen as a newborn fawn taking his first steps but he stumbles into a pile of hay causing him to sneeze and his nose to light up for the first time. He is later seen with his parents seeing the rest of their village where he meets his uncles Dasher, Comet and Cupid but his nose starts glowing again which causes him to be laughed at by the others before leaving with his parents to see Santa's toy factory where he witnesses Stormella threating to cast a storm to put Santa out of business. A year later Rudolph starts school where he is laughed by his cousin Arrow and the other students except a young doe named Zoey and leaves the school where he meets Santa who tries to convince him that his nose isn't something to laugh at. On Christmas Eve Rudolph watches his father along with the other Flyers guide Santa's sleigh off into the night and then meets Zoey there too but before the two can kiss under a mistletoe Arrow (who along has feelings for Zoey) arrives and has Zoey come with him instead. Not wanting to get Arrow to get jealous Zoey leaves with him but she smiles at Rudolph causing him to realise that she has become his friend. Years later Rudolph is now a young adult and is preparing to compete in The Reindeer Games before doing so Zoey gives him her locket for good luck and gives him a kiss. But a jealous Arrow who is now in a relationship with Zoey reminds him that she is "his doe" but Rudolph repiles by saying that Zoey is not Arrow's trophy and shouldn't be treated like one. On the first game "The Sleigh Race" where the reindeer pull elves just as the Flyers pull Santa's sleigh Arrow starts taunting Rudolph by saying that Zoey only likes Rudolph because she feels sorry for him but Rudolph doesn't believe him but Arrow replies that Zoey told him so. This taunting causes Rudolph's nose to glow and blinds Arrow causing him and his elf driver to crash causing Rudolph and his driver Doggle to win. Unfortunately the referee disqualifies Rudolph for this incident and makes Arrow winner instead much to the anger of Blitzen and Zoey. Later Rudolph overhears Blitzen arguing with the referee saying that his red nose isn't his fault that he was born that way. But Rudolph thinks that his father is calling him a accident and decides to run away from home after leaving a letter to his parents. After leaving home Rudolph goes into a cave and meets and befriends a arctic fox named Slyly (who doesn't find Rudolph's nose funny) and spends the night with him in the cave but the morning the cave collapses so the two are forced to find a new home. They find a home owned by a polar bear named Leonard and trick him into leaving but he returns in anger but after Rudolph apologises Leonard lets him and Slyly stay. Later that night Rudolph has a nightmare about being laughed at school and wakes up to get fresh air whilst out there he meets The Sprites of the Northern Lights Twinkle, Sparkle Glitter and Aurora who reveal to him about Zoey being captured by Stormella and teach him how to control his nose. Rudolph along with Slyly and Leonard travel to Stormella's fortress and find Zoey but are caught by Stormella who locks up Rudolph and Leonard and reveals that she will ruin Christmas with the storm of the century. After Slyly finds the keys to free them the group start to leave but are confronted by Stormella who threatens to harm Zoey but Rudolph's nose glows causing Stormella to fall over the edge of a cliff but with the others help Rudolph save her. As thanks Stormella says she will grant Rudolph one wish so he asks for her to be nice and turns down her offer to give him a normal nose. Stormella becomes nice but says that she can't revert her storm. The group are then found by Doggle and Boone who were sent out by Santa to find Rudolph and Zoey and return home where they are happily welcomed After seeing Rudolph Santa asks him to guide his sleigh through the storm to which Rudolph accepts. After good luck wishes from his friends and a kiss from Zoey, Rudolph guides Santa and the other Flyers through the storm to deliver the presents. The next day it is shown that Rudolph left presents for the others such as his teddy bear for Slyly, his red scarf for Leonard and a new ice statue for Stormella. When Rudolph returns from the flight everyone celebrates and sings Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Description Rudolph has brown and cream fur with black tipped ears and had white spots when he was younger, brown eyes, blond hair and a bright red nose. Gallery Imageyoungrudolph.jpg|Newborn Rudolph. imageball.jpg|Young Rudolph playing with a ball. imageteddy.jpg|Young Rudolph with his teddy. Imagetrio.jpg|Young Rudolph with Zoey and Arrow. Imagefamily.jpg|Young Rudolph with his parents. imagemr.jpg|Young Rudolph with Mitzi. imagern.jpg|Rudolph hiding his nose in snow. Imagesr.jpg|Rudolph with Santa. imagestand.jpg|Rudolph watching Santa and the Flyers take off. Imagerz.jpg|Older Rudolph and Zoey preparing for The Reindeer Games. Imageduo.jpg|Rudolph and Arrow at The Reindeer Games. Image.jpg|Rudolph with his father Blitzen. imagerd.jpg|Rudolph with Doggle. Category:Reindeer Category:Heroes Category:Characters